battle_royale_rpffandomcom-20200214-history
Satou Jenrya
Satou Jenrya (砂糖 ジェンリャ) merupakan karakter original dari forum Role-play text-based berbahasa Indonesia dengan latar belakang dari novel, film dan manga Battle Royale RPF dengan potret wajah Ok Taecyeon (2PM). Diregistrasikan pada term ketiga (1982-1983), Jenrya tercatat sebagai siswa Midori Gakuen, Hakodate, Hokkaido. Sejarah Satou Jenrya merupakan satu-satunya anak yang lahir dari pernikahan pasangan Satou Takashi dan Ishinabe Mai. Ia dibesarkan dengan disiplin dan kultur Asia Timur Raya yang sangat mengakar. Ayahnya seorang pengacara yang pro pemerintah, sementara ibunya adalah seorang kurator seni. Dengan segala kelebihan yang dimiliki Jenrya, semestinya kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat bangga, namun ayahnya menolak untuk mengatakan bangga terhadap putra semata wayangnya. Beliau baru akan bangga jika Jenrya sudah merelakan diri untuk ikut Program, yang menjadi konflik utama mengapa hubungan Jenrya dan ayahnya tidak pernah begitu dekat. Saat ini, Jenrya sendiri memilih untuk menjadi pihak netral pada kebijakan pemerintah. Deskripsi Fisik Kulit berwarna terang selayaknya orang Jepang lainnya. Rambut berwarna hitam, kecokelatan jika berada di ruangan terang, dan biasanya disisir jatuh (rambutnya akan menjadi cepak jika ia berolahraga). Mata berwarna cokelat tua. Tubuhnya seperti anak laki-laki seumurannya, meski sedikit lebih tinggi di atas rata-rata. Mulai SMA, mengenakan kacamata akibat terlalu banyak membaca saat liburan. Personalitas Dididik di lingkungan keluarga yang terhormat, Jenrya tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang sangat sopan dalam bergerak dan bertutur kata. Di kalangan orang tua, ia dipandang baik karena perilakunya (bahkan disebut sebagai "calon menantu idaman"). Namun seiring dengan itu, ia menjadi kaku, terutama di antara teman-temannya. Ia lebih pandai berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua daripadanya jika dibanding dengan teman sebayanya, apalagi perempuan. Inilah mengapa bahkan dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang laki-laki pun Jenrya memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga, lengkap dengan sufiks "-san". Rajin, tanpa sadar bahkan ambisius. Selalu ingin menjadi pelindung bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun seringnya tak berdaya. Keahlian Pandai dalam bidang akademis, sehingga tidak pernah luput dari peringkat atas. Sangat ahli dalam aikido; sudah mencapai peringkat 1st Dan di usianya yang tergolong muda. Ia juga mahir berkendo, tetapi tidak mendalaminya sedalam aikido. Diam-diam pandai dalam menulis dan merangkai kata. Plot Registrasi *Form registrasi – Diterima oleh Nakahara Daisuke. *Contoh roleplay – Diterima oleh Iwasaki Kippei selaku wali kelas 3-A SMP Midori. 1982-1983 *雨が降る (It's raining.) *''' – Ketika pulang sekolah, hujan turun sehingga terjebak bersama Hanamura Kazumi. Menukar obrolan, membuat janji untuk makan ramen bersama untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian pulang dengan sebuah payung jingga yang menganggur di Ruang OSIS. *翼を広げる (Spread your wings.) '''* – Sedang menulis surat pengajuan diri untuk Program di atap sekolah ketika kepergok oleh sahabatnya, Hitomi Manabu. *どうぞよろしく。 – Diskusi mengenai bunkasai bersama anggota OSIS lainnya. Interaksi langsung hanya kepada Asaka Yumetsuki dan Haibara Tsukushi. *Diskusi Field Trip – Diskusi mengenai karyawisata di musim dingin. Memberi usul ke Gunung Esan. Menimpali Tsubaki Michio dan Hideyoshi Katsuo. *Under the same sky – Niat awal ingin pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka, akhirnya sekaligus disuruh guru untuk memanggil siswi yang tidak kunjung kembali setelah izin ke toilet pula. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Takagi Akemi dan mereka berakhir menghabiskan waktu pelajaran di atap sambil memandang langit. *They say home is where your heart is set in stone. – Bertemu Hanamura Kazumi setelah batal latihan kendo dan berakhir makan ramen bersama. *遺失物取扱所 (Lost and found.) – Berusaha menyelamatkan anak kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon, disaksikan Kogoro Heiji dan Ichijou Paula. *Stay Away ** – Dipanggil Hanamura Yoichi yang berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Hanamura Kazumi. *Are you a good skiers? – Hari pertama karyawisata di Asarigawa. Mengajak Iwasaki Kippei untuk main ski. *不眠症 (Insomnia.) – Topik di Asarigawa. Tidak bisa tidur dan berdiam diri di depan api unggun ketika Hanamura Kazumi ikut serta akibat mimpi buruk yang membangunkannya. *Syukuran December Boys 8D – Topik di Asarigawa. Makan-makan bersama Hitomi Manabu karena sama-sama berulang tahun pada tanggal 20-an di bulan Desember. *祈り (Prayer.) – Berdoa di kuil untuk Hanamura Yoichi yang sudah meninggal dalam Program ketika bertemu Akiyama Suisen, sang ketua kelas, yang nampaknya sedang flu. 1983-1984 ..... (catatan kaki: Topik dengan tanda *''' berarti topik selesai, sementara '''** berarti diselesaikan lewat media lain, yaitu rolechat.) Relasi Keluarga 'Satou Takashi' Ayah dari Jenrya. Seorang pengacara sukses yang pro pemerintah. Untuk hitungan pengacara, ia tergolong tidak banyak bicara, namun ketika mulutnya berkata, maka tidak ada yang dapat menyangsikan kebenarannya. Seorang pria yang kaku dan pemikirannya masih cukup kolot. Hubungannya tidak begitu erat dengan putranya akibat perbedaan pendapat mengenai keikutsertaan dalam program. Orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, sehingga Jenrya hanya memiliki kakek-nenek dari pihak ibu. 'Ishinabe Mai' Ibu dari Jenrya. Seorang kurator seni yang tersohor. Penurut terhadap suaminya, penyayang terhadap Jenrya. Wanita dewasa yang sangat baik hatinya. Tetapi jika sudah urusan ayah-anak, ia tidak bisa ikut campur. 'Ishinabe Kairi' Kakek Jenrya dari pihak ibu. Juga orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Ahli kendo pada masanya; beliau yang mengajari Jenrya berkendo tiap kali Jenrya dititipkan untuk liburan di rumahnya di Sapporo (sementara orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di Hakodate). 'Ma Jingfei' Nenek Jenrya dari pihak ibu. Seorang wanita Cina yang cerewet, namun omongannya sangat bermakna. Tidak akur dengan Satou Takashi. Memiliki masakan andalan berupa ang ku kueh. Teman 'Hitomi Manabu' Merupakan teman terdekat Jenrya. Sifat mereka memang sangat berbeda (Manabu yang sangat riang, sementara Jenrya yang sangat pendiam), namun di sanalah mereka berperan sebagai pelengkap satu sama lain. Jenrya sering membantu Manabu dalam belajar, bahkan menginap di rumahnya sebelum ujian. 'Hanamura Kazumi ' Anak perempuan yang sejauh ini paling dekat dengan Jenrya, yang mengizinkan Jenrya untuk pertama kalinya memanggil lawan jenis dengan nama depannya. Suka makan ramen bareng, sering waktu Jenrya yang mentraktir. Mengagumi kemampuan aikido-nya, dan sejauh ini belum jelas perasaan Jenrya yang sesungguhnya kepada gadis ini. 'Hanamura Yoichi' Sepupu Hanamura Kazumi sekaligus teman sekelas yang tidak menyukai Jenrya. Awalnya ia meminta Jenrya untuk menjauhi Kazumi, namun ketika karyawisata, ia meminta Jenrya untuk selalu menjaga Kazumi selepas kematiannya di Program yang ia ikuti dengan sukarela. Lainnya 'Hiroyuki Nishimura' Guru aikido Jenrya di luar sekolah. Sudah sangat percaya kepada Jenrya sebagai anak didiknya yang paling berhasil hingga Jenrya sering dipercaya untuk mendidik anak-anak TK dan SD di dojo-nya. Trivia *Bergolongan darah O. *Keturunan Cina (neneknya berasal dari sana), membuatnya sedikit bisa berbahasa Mandarin. *Nama aslinya adalah "Jianliang" (kanji Cina: 健良) yang memiliki makna tersirat "keberuntungan". Karena terlalu sulit diucapkan, akhirnya disederhanakan menjadi "Jenrya". Inilah mengapa ia menulis namanya dengan Katakana. Category:Midori Gakuen Category:Gakusei